We Spy
by The Mominator
Summary: Many times the guys will follow Sandra, why? Because, they are a nosy bunch and second, they feel the need to protect her.


**New Tricks….follows the members of UCOS, Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad, and the antics of three retired cops, Jack Halford, Brian Lane and Gerry Standing. They have been recruited by Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman to re-investigate unsolved crimes. **

**This is from episode three in the first season. The one where the guys follow her to her therapists' office, which at the time they don't know that, only this time she does not see them in the car.**

**We Spy**

The guys are waiting patiently in Gerry's car, Jack in the front seat next to Gerry and Brian in the back. Sandra has been inside this unknown address for a quarter of an hour, so far. They begin to play, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'C'." Gerry says.

Brian answers, "CCTV."

"Where?" Gerry asks as he scans the area through the front window of the car.

"There," Brian points. "See, it's trained on us."

"It's a burglar alarm," Gerry says slightly exasperated. Brian grunts in disagreement. Gerry repeats, "It's a burglar alarm."

"It's been over an hour," Jack says as he fidgets in his seat.

Brian taps Gerry on the shoulder, "Conspiracy," he states.

"You can't see a conspiracy."

"Course you can, I see them all the time."

"Hey look," Jack says. They spy something all right but it's not something that begins with C, its Sandra hugging a woman on the pathway that leads to the house that they believe is a Safeway house for secret squirrels or as they are properly know, members of the special branch. "She's seeing a woman," Brian says surprisingly.

"Well it all makes sense now," Gerry says.

Sandra returns to her car and they once again follow her, she returns to her apartment.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning Jack, Brian, Gerry." She stops when she only hears two good mornings; she turns to face...Jack and Brian. She walks with a slow gait across the room, "Where's Gerry?"

Jack hides his face behind a newspaper and Brian lifts the monitor of his laptop, both men answer simultaneously, "Not sure."

She stands before Jack with her arms crossed, "Where is he?" she asks again only this time she has a bit of anger in her voice.

Jack lowers the paper, "Now Sandra don't get upset."

"What do you mean don't get upset, where….?"

"I found her," the voice is familiar as the trio gaze upon their colleague. "Sandra you're in early, I mean...."

"Her? Found her, who are you talking about?"

"No one, forget it."

"What have you done?"

"Me?" Gerry says coyly. "Nothing, nothing at all," he tries to hide the nod and wink he gives to Jack from her, but she catches it.

"We saw you last night." Jack says as he folds the newspaper.

"Saw me?" Her voice rises almost to a squeak.

"You know, it's alright with us, I mean we don't care." Gerry says.

"What the hell?"

"Doesn't change anything, makes no difference to us," Brian says.

"We're all completely comfortable," Jack says casually.

She shakes her head hoping it will help her to focus on what exactly this conversation is about, she asks. "You followed me?"

"We wanted to back you up in case you were meeting someone from the special branch last night." Jack states with authority.

She steps back so she is able to have all three men in her eyesight. "How dare you, all of you?"

"No, hold on," Gerry raises his hand, "We were worried about you."

"You did leave here very upset," Jack speaks softly as he removes himself from his seat, he walks slowly around the desk, "And we followed you and saw you, ah...hug…."

"Hug? Who, what are you talking about?"

Jack and Gerry hesitate however, Brian says, "You're sexuality."

"My what?"

"You know, the woman last night. She is very attractive," Gerry says trying very hard to lighten the tension in the room.

"Oh you think so," Sandra says. _If they think she's my lover will then let them_ _think that, stupid bastards._ "Well." she sits on the edge of Jack's desk.

"Sandra," Jack says sternly. "We were worried about you, you left here…."

_Worried about me, they were worried about me; my God, they are a nosy lot that's for sure. _"How dare you, all of you. I'm not a child and I don't need you lot to take care of me."

"Sorry," Brian says lowering his head to focus on the screen before him.

Gerry holds up his hand as he walks toward the coffee machine, "Sorry."

Jack returns to his seat behind his desk, "We were only trying….sorry."

She walks through the threshold to her office and slams the door, how the glass didn't break, God only knows.

"I don't think she's done yet," Jack says as he once again picks up the newspaper and begins to read the headline story for the second time.

"It wasn't my idea," Brian's voice breaks the silence.

"Mine neither," Gerry says as he scoops in a teaspoon of sugar into his cup filled with coffee, "It was yours Jack."

"Does it really matter; she's pissed off at all of us."

Gerry takes a sip of coffee, then starts to laugh, "So what else is new," Jack and Brian join in.

Jack notices her first, she is standing in the doorway of her office with her arms crossed, he tries to no avail to get his colleagues to cease their joviality, he fails. The sound of the door slamming once again causes them to stop.

"Is she?" Gerry asks as he gestures with his head, Jack nods. "Shit."

"So, what do we find so funny Gerry?"

"Me? What about them?"

"Am I that humorous?"

"It was…." Jack begins to say.

Gerry cuts him off, "No don't," he sets down his cup. "I don't need your help, why is it so easy for you to jump all over me."

"Because it is," she turns on her heels and heads back toward her office, this time Gerry is two steps behind. She motions to close the door, but his hand stops it. "I'd advise you to let go of that door."

He does and it closes behind him, "Tell me why? You go out of your way to piss all over me." He places his hands on the desk as he leans down to catch her eye. "If you want me out of here or I'm not holding my own, that's fine but we both know that is not it, what is it? I have a right to know."

She leans back in the chair, "Right, no you don't…." she leans forward, _I see Jack as my Dad, Brian as my poor misunderstood Uncle and you like my older brother. It's easy to dump_ _all over your brother_. "I'm sorry Gerry, won't happen again."

He stands erect, smiling, "Yes it will, I know it will." He turns to leave, "Oh and the next time that we think you are in trouble," he points his finger at her, "We'll be there, get use to that Guv….Sandra."

"She's my therapist, Gerry."

"Therapist?" His smile is a mile wide, he takes a step back toward the desk, "Brian doesn't even see a therapist."

She laughs, "If you take a good look at the four of us, we all need a therapist."

The laughter continues, "Got a point there," he says as he rubs his eyes. "Well best get back to work."

She remains silent as she watches him leave the office, closing the door softly behind him. "My guys," she watches them through the glass, they appear busy, doing what? She, right now doesn't seem to care. She watches as Gerry is relaying the information about her therapist to Jack and Brian, is she upset, she shakes her head, "No," she says aloud. The opening of the door brings her to the moment at hand, "Yes Sir," she sits up straight as Deputy Assistant Commissioner, her boss; Robert Strickland has entered her office. Her first thought, _Shit what have they done now?_ She lowers her gaze and places her hand on her forehead to shield the smile that is on her face. They may be old school, they may cut corners but she has to admit, every day is an adventure an adventure that she wouldn't trade with anyone. Strickland has spoken the entire time waving his hand in the air and pacing around her office and all she can think about is that she is thankful that he does not see the smile on her face.

**Yes Strickland was not there the first season or series, whatever you want to call it, but I like him better than Bevan.**

**….That is all...**

…**.Later....**

…**.The Mominator....**


End file.
